Stone Statues
by The-Pug's-Quill
Summary: When a string of mysterious kidnappings occur in Central City, the Doctor comes to save the day. Takes place sometime in Season 3 of the Flash and Season 9 of Doctor Who.


**Hello everybody! This is the prologue of a Flash and Doctor Who crossover. This is rated T for mild swearing, although this chapter doesn't have any. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FLASH OR DOCTOR WHO! THEY BELONG TO BBC AND THE CW.**

Stone statues. That's what caused all of this damage. That's what wreaked all of this havoc. Several statues. When they came, nobody noticed a thing. Besides, who pays attention to a creepy old statue? But, that's when the disappearances started. It was only one or two (maybe three) at first. The police marked them as runaways. People who had found better lives outside of Central City. However, it was only when more important citizens started disappearing that people started getting worried. Bankers, lawyers. People who others respected and cared about. People who actually had _lives._

Rumors flitted from street to street, neighbor to neighbor: "I bet it's some serial killer. After all, we have more dangerous criminals out there and they think the police won't stop them because they're too busy." "No way! It has to be a metahuman. They're the only ones that believe they actually stand a chance against the Flash." "Whoever it is, the Flash will stop it. He always does." As the missing persons reports stacked up higher on the captain's desk, everyone got increasingly more worried. Federal agents came in to investigate while police worked non-stop and Flash patrolled through the streets at all hours of the night, looking for anything a little bit extraordinary (because whoever was doing this had to be a little more than ordinary). However, no one could get a lead on anything. There was no pattern or motive to follow. There weren't even witnesses. It was as if the missing were there one moment, doing whatever almost missing people do, and gone the next. Even the Flash wasn't fast enough to spot the kidnapper.

Police eventually set a curfew to discourage the number of kidnappings. After all, who would kidnap someone in broad daylight? The kidnapper, apparently. The missing increased. There were now 46 people of all different race, gender, age, and size missing. It was almost as if the kidnapper was trying to catch someone's attention, but that idea was quickly discarded. They already had the attention of the nation. When federal agents tried to help, they and their fancy machinery couldn't do anything about it. The police couldn't do anything about it. Hell, even the Flash, the fastest man alive, couldn't do anything about it. The citizens of Central City were forced to follow the whims of whoever was doing this, wondering if they would be next. People were afraid to leave their homes and were terrified that they would be next. They prayed that someone would help before they were taken, although they didn't think anyone would answer, because they had prayed before, and no one had answered then. But someone did, and his name was the Doctor and he came into Central City in a blue police box.

"So what do you have, Bar? Any leads?" Joe walked over to his foster son and looked over the broken shards of glass on the bank floor.

"Nothing definite, but I bet it was Snart. He's the only one who would take advantage of a bank in a time like this. Besides, he's really good at covering his tracks," Barry said as he stood. There was not a trace except for the broken window and the lack of money in the vault. He even took the time to replace the footage of the cameras, a feat considering Barry and the entirety of the police force patrolled the streets at night enforcing the curfew. After all, it was for everyone's safety.

"I bet you're right," Joe replied. "He's the only one to see these kidnappings as an opportunity."

"Yeah. I still wish I would've caught him, though. I should've known he was up to something and I was patrolling this area anyway. If I had just-"Barry said.

Joe interrupted, "Stop right there. The kidnappings are more important right now and you were focused on catching whatever monster that is taking people. You don't have time for minor robberies. No one was hurt, and that's all that matters."

"I know, Joe, but another person was taken last night. A teenager at that," Barry replied. "What good is me patrolling the streets if I can't even stop-"

"Shh!" Joe said suddenly.

"Joe, I know you don't like me blaming-" Barry said as Joe quieted him once more.

"Barry, do you hear that?" Joe asked Barry, walking out of Central City Federal Union in order to get a better listen.

Barry strained his ears, trying to hear over the traffic. He walked outside with Joe and finally heard it: a faint wheezing noise that sounded like it was nearby.

Barry turned to Joe, "Do you think that has to do with the kidnappings?"

"It must. Go get whoever that is and I'll get some officers as backup. Hurry!" Joe urged. Barry sped away, following the noise two blocks over until he came to an alleyway. However, there was nothing there. He quickly did a perimeter check but there was nothing else surrounding the alleyway besides a couple of people on a stroll (he checked them too, but they were clean). He almost did another sweep, but Cisco alerted him of another possible kidnapping. As he ran towards the given address, he passed a couple of stone angels with satisfied smiles on their faces.

 **Okay, that's it for the prologue. I know it's (very) short, and I'm hoping to create much longer chapters. I also hope to update weekly, but it depends on my schedule. As you can kind of tell, this is my first Flash fanfiction, so I'm hoping no one's too OOC. Anyways, I would really appreciate if you left a review on how you thought of this. I also would love some tips and constructive criticism on what I could do better. Even if you hated it, I would like to know why. Anyways, that's all for now. Thank you for reading. Bye! :)**


End file.
